1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an aquatic sports device, particularly, one in which the user pedals his or her feet in a skiing motion to draw water into the device at one end and spray water out from the other end of the device, to move the device and the user forward through a body of water.
2. Description of the Related Art
Aquatic sports are very popular. Devices for use in such sports are in demand and are of significant commercial importance. Several such devices have been developed. But the prior art devices are inadequate, and are not suitably designed for users' external physical stature, physical strength, or interest.